The Z villians: Dragon ball heist
by Ichigo288
Summary: The Z villains are going on quest to collect all of the 7 dragon balls.


The Z villains: The Dragon ball heist

This is where the story Creation of the Z villains left off at, know that the team has been made and assembled Super Buu and Janemba have planned a heist and intend to give the money too lord Babidi to invest in the money towards the group.

(Coolers ship)

Janemba and Super Buu standing by each other in a tiny room that has a whiteboard in it with blueprints of the bank that belongs to the planet obius888 nailed on the left side of the whiteboard. The only metal door raised up with Babidi going through the opening. "Yes very nice room to plan everything so are you ready because this is it it's something er... very big. Babidi said with excitement. "It's not quite ready yet, but I wanted to see how you're doing." Babidi said. "What I've got for you is a bank heist very simple but no buy in usually there would be a buy in, you would put in money up front, we would arrange a job and you would pull it off, but this time I'll er... cover the upfront cost. "Babidi said. "So do you have any questions any concerns ? Babidi asked. Both Buu and Janemba shook their heads walked towards and entered a blue four seat hover car. Buu was at the steering wheel next Janemba was in the passenger seat then Babidi was in the left backseat. "Wait do any of you boneheads know how to drive!?" Asked Babidi. "No but your way to short to hit the pedal so I'm driving don't worry it's space just a bunch of empty space nothing to crash into." Said Buu with a grin on his face.

CHAPTER 2

"Follow the GPS and you won't get lost." Ordered Babidi. A dragon radar was handed to Buu. The hovercar exited the ship and flew off into space. A radio started making static noise and cleared up. Frieza's voice came out of the radio. "So my underlings I suppose you want to know how are we going to do this right ?" Asked Frieza. "GAH GAH RAR !" Janemba growled with an angry tone. "Well, you're driving out to the bank next taking a look at it, and then heading back to make our plans. It's so easy even all of you can understand it." Frieza said. "You better not make fun of me anymore!" Buu yelled. Frieza chuckled. "Your not going in or poking things with a stick you're just sitting back and taking a look. Frieza said. The blue hover car reached Obius288 and landed right out front of the bank. The area looked trashy with burned down houses and bandits everywhere sleeping inside broken down houses. The bank was very big with only one floor that looked extremely fancy with armed mercenaries inside and out of the building. "I've had undercover men tell me how the inside looks and they're protecting a black star dragon ball with five stars. It used to belong to a planet named Mars before it suddenly blew up for some strange said. The hover car flew up and off the planet. "I'm calling my assistant Pui Pui first the idiot is going to give us what we need then she's going to saw me in half." Babidi said. Babidi started laughing. "No? You didn't like that one? Babidi asked. Babidi spoked telepathically to Pui Pui. "Hey give me those supplies we talked about?,HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Said Babidi. The conversation ended. "Pui Pui is charming as ever." Said Babidi with an angry expression on his face. The hover car landed inside of Coolers ship. Frieza was standing in the was in the room the others were in earlier. It was the planning room made for the heist. Buu, Babidi and Janemba entered the room with the door sliding up. "Is it all set does everyone know what is expected."Asked Babidi. "I don't know Do you want to ask all of them? Or are you happy sitting there making a perfect but imprint in my chair SWINE!? Frieza said. "I'll have to check later then." Said Babidi.

CHAPTER 3

"You all with quietly kill the guards and bandits quietly so you won't raise suspicion from any unwanted attention. If there alerted they'll escape with the dragon ball." Frieza explained. "Buu tired of talking I'm going there." Said Buu. Both Buu and Janemba exited the room and flew all the way to the blue hover car. They flew and landed on the planet Obius288 on a garage where Frieza told them to land by using the in the hover car radio. A bunch of bandits with guns that shoot ki blast. Janemba exit the car teleported behind the bandits and stabbed them in their heart. Buu the exited and flew into the air. Buu used the Kamehameha at the wounded bandits and blew them to nothingness. "Are they dead? Great now kill the guards and take the sphere with the black stars on it." The two of them flew in front of the bank. Buu used Chocolate beam on the bandits and ate them. Janemba teleported inside and grabbed the Dragon ball. Janemba teleported outside just to find a four feet man with face paint, He was so skinny you can almost see his bones. The man had purple skin and holding seven katanas. One in his mouth between his teeth, one in each of his hands and on both of his shoulders including his armpits. Janemba charged at the man. Janemba raised his sword above his head and tried to cut him. Although the man threw all his swords in the air and grabbed different swords in the air and parried Janemaba's sword. The hits were so fast you can only see glimpses of the fight. Buu was flying in the air and used super Kamehameha but the mysterious swordsman jumped into the air and pumped up into a giant balloon. The blast was bounced off the strangers bodies and hit Buu. Buu was injured while every time Janemba tried to hit the strange man it did no damage. Buu punched Janemba in his face and absorbed Janemba. The Stranger went back to being skinny and threw all seven swords at the fusion. The fusion used Copy attack on the stranger with seven swords hitting the stranger. The fusion the killed the stranger using Super Kamehameha blasting him into nothingness. Buu and Janemba split with Janemba holding the black five star ball. The two enter the hovercar and return to Coolers ship. "Now it's up to the others to finish their heist.


End file.
